Freeze
by musicisforever66
Summary: Only a few years after the war, trouble arises in the Earth Kingdom. A new, intriguing bender has revealed herself, and she brings with her an old friend. With all their new responsibilities, can the gang discover her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

"You'll never get away with this." The guard trembled, trying to keep his voice steady. "The Avatar will not allow for such treachery to occur in the Earth Kingdom."

A blade tilted slightly towards the man's neck, drawing a trickle of blood. A young, black haired woman holding it smirked. The cream colored wraps on her arms tightened as she flexed her arms to get a closer cut. "The Earth Kingdom's guards are slipping if they think they Avatar can hear their cries."

A slightly older, brown haired man stepped from behind the young woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Lil, we've got all we need." He turned his gaze to the man beneath the blade. "Nervous?"

The guard glared at him. "You would never do anything to harm a guard. I know your type. Both of you!" He added, glancing towards the woman before him, recovering from his short lapse in bravery. "You come, take what you can, but never leave any bodies. You know that I have a family to feed and a life that I have not fully lived. You're not the type of people to kill others, just threaten them."

"Proud of your ability to read others?" the woman questioned, still smirking.

"Quite," he replied, still glaring at the man.

A pause. "…Leave him with something to remember us by, Lil. We're all done here." The man walked out of the room without another word.

"What're you gonna do, leave a scar? Do you really think you're a better person because you have skills with a blade?"

"The skills of mine do not only deal with weaponry," she replied, taking a step back from her opponent.

"Fool," the guard smiled. His hands were free.

She tilted her head to the side just in time to dodge a flying piece of earth. "Tsk, tsk," Lil responded, glancing towards the massive dent in the wall behind her. "Getting rusty with old age, are we?"

"I haven't even begun." The man took his battle stance.

"Don't even bother," she murmured, flicking her wrist up towards the ceiling. In a flash, the guard became immobile in ice, blocks securing his legs, arms, and torso. Only his head remained above the massive trap.

Looking at the block entrapping him, the guard's eyes grew wide. "Water benders can't bend without a source! What are you?"

The young woman smiled, stepping towards him. She traced a finger along the ice holding his neck. "Feel that cold? That icy feeling seeping into your skin? Get used to it. It's not going anywhere." She moved her arm towards his forehead, moving her palm so that it faced him, touching two fingertips to him. She smiled sadistically. "How cold is it before you begin to shiver?"

"My lady."

An Earth King guard kneeled in deep respect to the water bender before him. Notorious for her kind, gentle heart and her fierce ability with water, she was respected in all the land. In her early twenties, she had the body of a strong fighter and a shapely woman: muscular arms and legs, a tight torso and stunning curves. She was Katara, master water bender, advisor to the Avatar, and an aid to all nations. While her superior worked on bigger rebellions among the four nations, she concerned herself with the littler issues.

She acknowledged his kneel with a little nod of her head. "Where can I find the Earth King?"

"He's right inside his chamber, Lady Katara. He has been awaiting your arrival. Would you like an escort?"

"Thank you, but I can manage," she responded, heading down the hall.

The Earth King was sitting in his throne, but arose immediately when he saw Katara had arrived. "Lady Katara! Thank you for coming on such short notice." He stepped down, extending a hand to her.

She shook it with a smile. "It's good to see you again, King Arto. Always a pleasure. So what seems to be the problem?"

He stood beside her, guiding her away from the throne area. "Well, it seems we have a peculiar case of water bending on our hands. One of guards claims that a gang of thieves attacked him. They were successful in their attack, stealing some of our precious and classified documents. Among those thieves was an extremely gifted water bender. Her accomplices called her 'Lil'. Ever hear of her?"

Katara shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. But, if you don't mind me asking, what was so significant about her?"

"Of course I don't mind you asking, Lady Katara. Well, you see, her bending style was most peculiar. Being an Earth Kingdom guard, this man knows all types of bending fighting styles. Hers was a bit… different."

"How different?"

"I'll let him explain to you himself." The King took the solid, Earth Bending stance, thrusting his arms forward to create a doorway in the wall closest to them. It opened to a common room which, to Katara's knowledge, was usually used by the Earth King for important meetings with the Avatar, herself, and other nation Kings. A man sat in one of the guest chairs with wool blankets covering his shoulders, shivering. He stood and knelt at the sound of the door opening.

"My L-Liege," he stuttered.

"Please, Takeshi, put the blankets back on." The King went over to the guard and helped him back into the chair.

Katara walked closer to the guard as well, taking the seat next to him. "What's happened to you?" she asked, confused.

"M-m'lady!" he tried to kneel again, but the Earth King restrained him.

"Just tell your story, Takeshi."

The guard looked up at his King and nodded. "Y-Yes, my liege." He turned to Katara, fear in his eyes. "She was... un-unnatural, Lady Katara. I-I couldn't believe what she—what she did. What she c-can do."

"What can she do, Takeshi? How did this happen?"

He shivered again, pulling the blankets closer around him. "S-She bent without having a s-source."

The advisor to the Avatar leaned back, stunned. "But, but that's impossible! No water bender has ever been able to do that! Are you sure—"

"It was w-within a document holding base. There's no available w-water in the whole building. It's against p-protocol. Any of our d-documents can be destroyed by water."

"I see," Katara replied, clearly troubled. "Go on."

"Y-you see," Takeshi continued. "The gang's leader said—he s-said leave something to re-remember us by. I assumed it would be a scar of s-some kind because the girl held me by a knife—"

"I'm sorry, but did you say a girl did this to you? As in a young girl?!"

"Not quite y-young, m'lady," the guard tried to explain. "She looked around tw-twenty, slightly younger than yourself. However, as I am m-much older than twenty, I-I call her a g-girl." He was clearly beginning to struggle controlling his shivering.

"Would you like more blankets?" Katara offered, looking from the Earth King to Takeshi, baffled.

"You see, Lady Katara, that is the real issue here," the king replied.

"S-she did this to me." Takeshi whispered. "She t-touched my head and s-said, 'how cold is it b-before you begin to shiver?' And, like a f-fool, I responded that I am able to withstand weather in the c-coldest parts of the p-poles, and that her blocks of ice, whether they came from nowhere or fr-from some secret water source, did not s-scare me. And she t-touched my forehead." He shook violently, clinging to the blankets around him.

"Go on, Takeshi," The King gestured.

The guard glanced at the King, gathered himself, and looked back to Katara. "It felt as though the heat from my body was escaping, s-slowly, through my forehead and to her fingers. I f-felt my… my blood slow, as if it were icing up."

"So you believe she… made your body temperature drop?"

"We believe she made it drop permanently." King Arto left the side of the guard. "Thank you, Takeshi. Your information has proven to be extremely valuable to us."

"But wait, King Arto… water benders can't adjust the temperature in people, let alone adjust it permanently. It's impossible!" Katara stood up from her seat, flabbergasted. "Fire benders may be able to increase the heat of things, but water benders don't adjust temperature in anything but water. I've tried it, it just doesn't work that way."

The Earth King turned to face Katara, speaking lightly. "There may be a possibility, Lady Katara, that this water bender is stronger than you." He paused for a moment, holding her gaze, then motioned for her to follow him. "Come, we have more to discuss on this matter."

After quickly thanking Takeshi, Katara dutifully followed the King out of the doorframe.

"What do you suggest we do for the poor soldier?" King Arto asked once he had sealed the doorway. His face grew suddenly soft. "It pains me to see a devoted guard in that much agony."

"I would suggest calling on Firelord Zuko and asking for a well trained fire bender. Maybe he or she would be able to warm Takeshi back to normal body heat, even if only for a little while."

The Earth King pondered this for a moment. "Are any fire benders able enough to permanently alter a person's or thing's body heat?"

"It's possible, but not probable. You would most likely get someone who can warm him for a short while, but not forever."

"So that's it, then. He's scarred." The King ran a hand through his hair. "Lady Katara, we need your help. We need to find this water bender before she strikes and scars someone else. I just hope I haven't been too late on that account."

"You mean you don't know if your people have already been hurt by this bender?"

The King's hands tensed up, but he did not turn around to look at her. "I apologize if my security does not cater to every soul in the Earth Kingdom, Lady Katara, but we can only do so much."

She said no more, recognizing the King's frustration at the situation. They walked for a few more minutes, heading to what Katara knew to be the security room in the Earth King's Palace.

"In here, we have a picture of what we think the girl looks like. Takeshi says that the girl was wearing a bandit mask, but he had a full description of the man she was with. Our artists here have been at hard work painting what Takeshi said each attacker looked like. I was hoping you'd be able to identify at least one of the members. Then at least we have somewhat of a lead."

"Yes, of course, King Arto. I will do the best that I can," Katara replied, following the King past the attentive guards at the doorway.

The Earth King took a piece of parchment from a guard sitting at one of the tables inside. "Here is what we believe the girl to look like."

Katara examined the first picture, memorizing it. The girl looked around twenty in age, just as Takeshi had said. Her hair almost looked white in the photo. It was short, tied into a long, messy ponytail, and pieces of it framing the side of her head and face. The bandit mask covered just above her nose, under her eyes. Her eyes were piercing, a fierce green, mixed with a tinge of blue. Her features seemed soft, yet clearly defined. It was tough to tell with only a painting with a bandit mask on her.

"I do not recognize her," Katara stated after a long study of the photo. "But hopefully I can help with her accomplice."

"One can only hope," King Arto commented, taking the parchment carefully from Katara and replacing it with another.

She took the painting carefully, placing it on the table before her. Her eyes glazed over it, then snapped into focus. Her heart stopped dead, her hands forming a cool sweat in the palm.

"Do you know him?"

Katara nodded. She knew that smirk anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lil!"

A man lightly kicked his friend on the floor. She turned over quickly in her sheets, gripping small daggers she had at her side. Realizing who had called her, she released her grip and rolled back over in her sheets.

"Nmmhmm…" she muttered, throwing her arm up to push him away.

"Oh, wake up," he said, kneeling down to shake her awake. "By now our pictures will be out and the Earth King will have a warrant on our heads. We need go—now."

"Just gimme five more minutes, Jet," she muttered into the pillow.

Sighing, Jet sat down next to her. "Do you want to get caught by Earth Kingdom guards again?"

The girl rolled over in her sheets, pulling them down so she could show her face. It was set in a glare. "That last time didn't count."

Taking the opportunity, Jet grabbed Lil, yanking her body up so that her face met his. "Last time we were surrounded by at least fifty men. I'm not going to stand by and let that happen again. Now _wake up_ and help me pack our things. We need to leave by high noon so we can blend into the crowds." He lowered his arm to set Lil down. She scowled at him.

"It may have been fifty men," she started, sitting up and rising from her make-shift bed. "But you and I both know, we could take on a hundred together."

He walked over a window in the hut, glancing outside. "The crowds are starting to come. We need to get going if we want to use this cover. "

Lil tightened a green bandana around her hair, pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. She looked at Jet, smiling. "I'm ready. Let's go."

He grabbed his bags. "Do you have the documents?" he asked, flashing her a serious glance.

"No, I forgot them," Lil replied, rolling her eyes. "Yes, of course I have them. That's why we came here, isn't it?"

"Just checking." He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. "Let's go, shall we?" He smirked at her.

Lil grinned, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Right behind you."

"What do you mean, there's a water bender that bends without a source?!"

Avatar Aang paced around his home in the Western Air Temple, glancing at his advisor for answers.

"That's just… just—"

"Unnatural? Unreal? I know, Aang, I thought the same thing when Arto told me." Katara walked towards her friend, grabbing his hand for comfort. "Don't get upset. We can find her. We will."

The man pulled his hand back to himself. "Katara, I'm responsible for this world, for these people. If there's a menace on the loose and I can't catch her…" Aang clenched his hands in anger, forcing himself to calm down. "I don't want anything to happen while I'm still the Avatar. I don't want the world to go to ruin on my watch—again," he added in a whisper.

"Aang…" Katara began, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off.

"Toph?" he called out. "Toph, you around here?"

A teenage girl flew down from the floor above Aang and Katara. She smirked as the two jumped. "What do you need, twinkle-toes?"

"Toph, how many times do I have to ask you—"

"When you felt for Jet's breathing patterns a few years back, are you certain that there was no chance of survival? That he really was going to die?" Aang questioned, cutting Katara off.

"Aang, I was talking to—"

"Yeah, why?" Toph responded, cutting Katara off again.

"Are you absolutely positive? There was no chance, even with a great healer with him, that he could've survived?"

"Can I not even get a word—"

"Unless there was someone who could reach into his body and grab the broken rib out of his lung without killing him and fix his internal bleeding within the little amount of time that he had and not be seen by us while doing so, then no. There was no chance."

"YOU TWO ARE SO UNBEARABLE SOMETIMES!" Katara raged, storming off to her quarters.

Toph blinked. "What's her problem?"

Aang shook his head. "We need to focus on this. The Earth Kingdom guard who described the attackers described one looking exactly like Jet. Katara confirmed it. If he's alive… I don't know, you can never tell with him. And there was another, a girl a little less than Katara's age that was with him. She was—is—an extraordinary water bender that bends water without a source and permanently altered a man's body temperature!"

Aang took a deep breath and started pacing again, Toph 'watching' him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is all barely above impossible!" Aang raved. "How could Jet be alive? How could a water bender bend without a source?? Katara can't do that! I can't do that! No one I know of has ever been able to do that!" He stopped unexpectedly, letting out a forced, slow exhale.

"You know," Toph began. "Some benders don't exactly go to the molds of what 'every other bender' is like. Look at me!" She opened out her arms. "I'm a blind girl who learned to bend from moles and invented metal bending."

"What has that got to do with anything, Toph?" Aang breathed, now sitting down cross-legged on his meditation mat, eyes forced to a close.

"What it _means_, twinkle-toes," Toph replied, hitting Aang in the head with her hand. "Is that some benders are special. Some can do what others only dream of accomplishing. Maybe what you've got here is that kind of bender."

Aang opened his eyes abruptly. He stared out blankly. "If she can bend without a source, then that means that she can probably heal to a degree that Katara and I can only dream of. Which means that she could've healed Jet where Katara couldn't, which means that Jet could be alive, which means that… that…"

"Which means that we're dealing with the most powerful match up yet," Toph finished, plopping herself down on the ground near Aang.

Aang closed his eyes again, breathing deeply. "I need to meditate. Thank you, Toph."

Recognizing her dismissal, Toph stood, casually strolling towards the door. "Not a problem, twinkle-toes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop looking at everyone like you're about to suck their blood, Lil," Jet scowled, maneuvering through the crowds.

"But I _am_ hungry. And I can't help it if it's humid out and people are sweating. I'm a little low on moisture myself. If I could just—"

"No, Lil." Jet responded sternly. "No risks while we're trying to go undiscovered through this mob."

"We can't even stop for food? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Abruptly, Lil stopped in her path. Sensing he was alone, Jet spun back, looking for Lil. She glanced back at him, then started to head towards a random building.

"I'm feeling some tea," she commented quietly before walking away.

"Lil… Lil!" Jet ran after her, muttering curses under his breath.

The girl had her eyes locked on the building. It seemed a bit old, but welcoming. Her stomach growled.

"We're getting food, don't worry," she whispered, patting her gut. She glanced back. Satisfied that she saw Jet following her, she continued into the teashop.

It was a modest looking shop, with little decoration on the walls. Because it was the morning, there were little to no customers. An old man sat at a table sipping tea. As she entered, he looking up calmly, then walked towards her warmly.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon." The wrinkles on his face crinkled happily as he smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

Lil plopped down in the seat closest to her, looking at the old man quizzically. "Do you have any food?"

The man sat down in the chair across from her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "While food nourishes the stomach, tea is good for the soul."

"Ah, but does tea cure stomach growling?" Lil responded, holding her eye level with the man.

"LIL!"

Jet appeared in the doorway of the teashop, walking as quickly as he could to his friend. He grabbed her shoulder then turned to the old man, regaining composure. "I am sorry for any trouble my friend has cost you, sir," he said, bowing. "But both of us must be off. We need leave as soon as possible. Family get together, you know."

The old man chuckled. "I know of family get togethers. Myself, I preferred not to attend them in the old days. Much too… ahh, how do I put this lightly… aggressive." He winked at them.

"Well, we really must be—"

Lil stood, cutting Jet off abruptly. She stood and bowed to the shop owner, smiling. "My name is Lil. This here is Jet. We've traveled from a far distance to come see this city. But at the moment, both of us could use come chow to calm our mannerisms." She glared at Jet.

Mentally sighing, Jet looked at the older man once more. "Please excuse my rudeness. My name is Jet." He bowed politely. "May we sit in your company for a breakfast?"

Smiling, the man chuckled, standing. "Most who know me call me Iroh. I am pleased to meet your acquaintances. There is always time for some tea and breakfast, no? Even with—ah… family gatherings to attend."

Lil smiled, nodding to Iroh. "I have been trying to tell my friend that all morning, Iroh."

Jet rolled his eyes, placing his bag on the floor underneath the table as Iroh walked away. Once he was a safe distance, Jet growled at Lil. "You couldn't wait until after we had boarded the trains to the outer edge of the city to make new friends, could you?"

"You're the one who offered to stay for breakfast," commented Lil, inspecting her nails. "He seems nice enough. And I'm hungry. We won't be caught sitting in a teashop eating breakfast. The Earth Kingdom guards will be looking in the mobs of the city, not in cozy teashops. Plus, that excuse was pitiful and rude."

Jet groaned. "We just need to leave as—"

"—soon as possible, yes, I understand. That does not mean that we can't stop and chat with a teashop owner."

Realizing his defeat, Jet slumped into his chair.

Satisfied, Lil placed her bag under the table next to Jet's. She inspected the teashop. It was quaint, embellished with the Earth Kingdom colors, but not too over the top. She liked the place.

"There's something… about him."

Lil turned her head at Jet. "About who?"

"Iroh. I feel like… like I've seen him before."

"We have seen many old people in this city. Eventually they all blend into one." Lil shivered. "Some really do give me the creeps."

Jet shook his head in frustration. "It's not like that. He just seems… familiar."

Lil was about to respond when Iroh came walking leisurely back out with a tray of rolls, sitting with the two travelers.

"So, Jet. How is the city treating you?"

"Umm, it's good so far, Iroh. I mean, I suppose—"

"It's treating me great," Lil commented, grabbing herself a roll.

Iroh smiled. "I am very glad to hear that, Lil. You know, sometimes this city can be a marvelous thing. It brings back memories of old, contours up the best and the worst in all of us. Don't you think so, Jet?"

Jet gulped slowly, staring at the old man. "Why, yes… Iroh. Though, can't many cities do just that?"

"Ah, but there is the mysticism in Ba Sing Sei! It's not like any other city. This particular city has years of experience, knowledge, and secrets." He winked at Jet.

The bandit looked suspiciously at the shopkeeper. "Why, yes… Ba Sing Sei is quite the older of the capital cities, so naturally it would have a richer history than other cities."

The old man's eyes narrowed then softened as he shifted his view towards Lil. "So where are you two headed?"

Finished with her roll, Lil answered before Jet could stop her. "We're going to the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom, near the Southern Waters."

Seeing the expression of frustration on her friend's face, Lil shrugged at him, grabbing another roll.

"What she _means_ is," Jet said through clenched teeth. "Is that we're headed towards a little town outside the boarders of the Earth Kingdom. About two days from here."

"Ahh, of course, of course," Iroh nodded, obviously not convinced of Jet's faulty cover-up.

Jet blinked slowly, turning to look at Lil. She glanced nonchalantly from Jet back to the old man.

"So, Iroh! How about that tea?"

Iroh looked at Lil with a soft smile. "But of course. Silly me. I shall return momentarily."

As he rose to leave, Jet locked eyes with him, Lil glancing from one to the other while cocking an eyebrow.

"Lil."

"Yeah, Jet?"

"We are leaving. I remember where I've seen him before, and it's not a good memory."

Lil grabbed another roll and her bag. "Let's go, then."

Giving a last glance at the back room's door, Jet grabbed his bag and lead Lil out the front door of the shop.

In the kitchen, Iroh watched curiously as the pair left his shop. He hadn't seen Jet in years, but he remembered the boy clearly. "I should tell Zuko," he thought to himself. Taking the teapot off the fire he created, Iroh went to his personal room to write his nephew a short letter.

"You told him exactly where we were headed… Why, in the name of all that is sacred, would you do that?"

"I thought he was a kind, old, and forgetful enough fellow to trust."

Jet sighed and shook his head. "Lil, you don't understand. He remembers me from over six years ago. He is a firebender! On my way to this city many years back, I was trying to start a new life with the Freedom Fighters and he and his nephew were just there! On the same boat as I was and heating a teacup using firebending! Right in front of my face…"

Lil threw up her hands in exasperation. "He seems like a nice enough fellow! Why even bother? A cup of tea? Really, Jet?"

"Listen, it doesn't matter. He, his nephew and I don't exactly have the best of relationships. We needed to leave that place immediately. And especially with you speaking of where we are going!" Jet clenched his fists in irritation.

Lil rolled her eyes. "So I've made things a bit more complicated. It's more fun that way. You still owe me a breakfast."

"Let's just leave before you make things worse."

"Firelord Zuko?"

A messenger knelt before his Firelord, requesting an audience.

Glancing up from a parchment in his hand, Zuko smiled kindly at the man. "You may speak."

The messenger cleared his throat. "King Arto of the Earth Kingdom wishes to know if you have any spare firebenders for a… erm… special job."

Zuko sat up in his throne, interested. "What exactly is this special job?"

"Well, my Lord, it seems that a guard of his has suffered a traumatizing experience from an especially skilled water bender. It seems she has permanently altered his temperature and he needs well… heat."

Bewildered, Zuko questioned the man. "Who could possibly do that? I know of no water bender that skilled. Not even the Avatar himself…"

"Well, her accomplice calls her 'Lil', my Lord."

The Firelord's eyebrows shot up. "Did you just say Lil?" His eyes darted from the parchment in his hand to the messenger.

"I did indeed, my Lord. And her accomplice… Jet I believe King Arto said. He and the Avatar are aware of the duo and are quite worried. But as of yet, they know nothing of their location or what they are planning… the King merely requested a possibly 'heater' for the scarred man."

Scanning the parchment for a final time, Zuko stood from his throne. "Get me a transport to the Earth Kingdom immediately. And send word to the Avatar. I need to see both King Arto and Avatar Aang as soon as possible."

The messenger bowed. "Of course, my Lord. It shall be done."


	4. Chapter 4

"Without a source?"

Firelord Zuko stood before the Earth Kingdom's guard, Takeshi. Next to the guard stood one of Zuko's best firebenders, heating the poor man so he could speak without stuttering. Surrounding them was Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, Toph, King Arto, and Iroh.

"She didn't have a pouch of water, Firelord Zuko. I assumed it was without a source because we have no water available in the document holding base." Takeshi looked nervously around at his audience. "I mean… how else does a water bender bend water?"

Iroh approached the guard, sitting beside him. "Takeshi… Have you encountered a water bender in combat?"

Puzzled, the man shook his head. "No, sir. I've had simulations, of course, but I'm only a guard. And in these times, we rarely get intruders."

The old man smiled kindly, looking up at his nephew, then at Katara. "Lady Katara. You have been in many battles. Please, if you would, shine a bit of knowledge to this Earth Kingdom guard. How does a bender bend when the water from their pouch dries out or is used up?"

"We use the moisture from the air. It's a simple trick that most benders learn… at…" The answer hit her.

"She used the moisture in the air. How could we all be so naive?" Toph plopped herself into the nearest chair. "She's just a simple bender."

"Not necessarily," Aang commented, beginning to pace throughout the room. "Though she may have used the air around her, that does not account for the permanent alteration of Takeshi's body temperature."

"Nor does it explain the amount of ice that Takeshi claims she used. Moisture in the air can only do so much." Katara looked at Takeshi, her eyes turning kind. "If it's not to painful to resurrect the memory, Takeshi, could you describe to us the ice block this 'Lil' trapped you in?"

"It was at least three inches thick. It was almost like a tight piece of clothing… It clung to all my body parts so I couldn't move at all. And it reached up to my neck, as if she was trying to strangle me…"

"That's enough, Takeshi." King Arto cut his guard off, sending an accusing look toward Katara before consulting Zuko. "Is there any chance of your firebender to completely cure my guard of this… cold?"

The Firelord glanced at his bender, who shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Arto," Zuko responded, darting his eyes downward. "There's nothing more we can do here besides warm him using a bender's work."

Behind him, Takeshi looked, expressionless, at the floor.

Arto sighed, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening. "Takeshi, you may go. I shall talk with you as soon as this meeting is over."

Zuko nodded to the bender, who followed Takeshi out of room.

The Earth King motioned to the seats before him before claiming his own. His posture immediately faltered as he slumped into the chair. "What do you recommend, Avatar Aang?"

Aang sat in thought for a moment before speaking. He glanced a Zuko, who was eyeing the floor, seemingly in deep thought. Aang took a deep breath. "You've stopped all trains?"

"I gave the order as soon as I got the news of the attack. Unless they have a way of flying out of here, they have no means of escape."

"They are headed for the edge of the Earth Kingdom, near the Southern Waters."

The room looked at Firelord Zuko, taken aback.

Katara stood up, enraged. "Why didn't you mention this before?" she accused. "We could've had dozens of troops set up all along the coasts by now—"

"Katara, please." Aang stood up, silencing any opposition. "We now know both their location and their intended destination. Zuko, is there anything else you can offer us?"

"They were at Uncle's teashop just this morning. They can't be far." The man raised his head, looking straight at Katara, who was glaring at him. "Some of my men were dispatched not too long ago to locate and retrieve them."

"What I want to know is why you did not offer this information beforehand, Firelord." Arto spoke, venom layered in his words. "My men could have been there faster and more efficiently. This is my city we're talking about. My people."

"My men are rogue and very efficient at what they do. They will find these two. My motives for sending them do not need to be explained to you, Arto."

The firebender stood, challenging someone to oppose him.

"If you'll excuse me, I am going to check on the status of this mission." Zuko glided out of the room, not attempting to make eye contact.

"Even as Firelord, he still doesn't bother learning some manners," Toph noted, shifting positions in her chair. "It's not like he's dealing with equals or anything."

"I do not deserve to be treated as such in on my own soil, in my own palace!" King Arto spat, outraged.

"Arto, Zuko wasn't trying to be—" Katara tried.

"Avatar Aang, I am sorry, but I must ask you to leave. Thank you for your time."

"Of course, King Arto," Aang responded, bowing to the king. He gestured for his company to do the same, then left the room.

Leaving the grand hall, Katara caught pace with Aang, turning him to face her. "Aang, how could you let Zuko talk like that? You can't be a peacekeeper watching arguments unfold."

The Avatar ignored her. "I am going for a stroll in Ba Sing Sei. You both may head back to the Air Temple. Take Appa, I won't be needing him."

Katara stopped her in tracks, astonished. She threw her hands up in the air, about to shout something, but Toph stopped her.

"Shut it, girlie. It's not like we're actually letting him go alone. You know when he ignores both of us, it's not for small potatoes." She motioned towards where Aang was walking.

Katara let her hands drop, then followed Toph's line of sight, catching Aang. Her eyes narrowed. "Let's go."

"What do you mean all of the trains exiting Ba Sing Sei have been stopped until further notice?"

Lil arched an eyebrow in interest. These days, it wasn't commonplace for Jet to lose his composure in public.

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you, but there are complications beyond out control with the trains. You'll have to wait until further notice." The Earth Kingdom guard stared at Jet with a blank expression.

"The trains are run by _earth benders_! Have all of them suddenly disappeared?"

The guard brought his face down closer to Jet's. "Sir," he whispered. "If you do not step away from me and the entrance to this train, I shall have to call assistance."

"Assistance? Assistance with what, you pompous—"

"—You'll have to excuse my friend, sir," Lil cut in. "He missed his breakfast this morning, and that makes him a little bit cranky." She pulled on Jet's shoulder, flashing the guard a final smile before directing her friend towards an abandoned corner of the station. Pinning him against the wall, she brought her voice down to a rough whisper. "Pull another stunt like that again. Go ahead! I dare you. See how long we last in this kingdom when we both get dragged away to the prisons."

Jet locked his own eyes with Lil's, piercing her gaze with an intense look of his own. She held him against the wall momentarily before Jet broke out into a smirk. "You're beginning to sound like me."

Lil dropped her arms and turned in the opposite direction. She began walking away, but then turned to give her friend a grin.

Jet laughed, running to catch up with his friend. He slung an arm around her shoulder. "You know," he began. "We make a pretty good team."

Lil rolled her eyes. "We're not out of this yet, slick."

Jet turned towards her, still smirking. "Slick, huh? I kind of like the ring of that."

Lil snorted. "If you didn't catch it, I was attempting to ridicule you."

"Sure you were."

They both stopped momentarily, leveling each other with a stare.

Lil broke it off first. "Let's get breakfast," she suggested, grabbing Jet's hand and dragging him to the nearest food stand.

"Whatever you say, Lil," Jet murmured, grinning.

Lil returned with a smile, pulling her friend towards a fruit stand. "Two melon slices, please."

The stand owner was pale-faced, staring in fear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know melon slices were so frightening to a fruit stand owner…" Lil apologized apprehensively.

Suddenly, she felt Jet's hand slip from her grasp. She turned around, struck with a jolt of fear. He was gone.

She turned back to the stand, and then whipped her head back around, as if to replay what had just happened. A towering man greeted her on her second turn with a sly smile on his face.

"'Ello girlie," he said, grabbing her arm. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he going?"

Katara shoved herself through the crowds of Earth Kingdom peoples relentlessly. She had agreed, at Toph's request, to wear green robes as opposed to her normal blue to avoid the public's eye. However combined with her growing impatience, it was clear that a thick woolen tunic was a poor choice.

"Toph, couldn't you have given me _any_ other tunic?" She examined the cloth briefly then scowled in annoyance. "This is so irritating!"

"He's slowing down," Toph responded, ignoring Katara's complaints.

"You can't even see him! How can you possibly—"

"Katara, it's Aang. His step pattern is like a glide. I've never not been able to feel him walk."

Katara rolled her eyes and, mumbling something about 'show-off', tried to get a better view on the lone Avatar.

"Excuse me, miss, but can I interest you in some of my novelty hair wash? The smell lasts up to ten times longer than usual soap and I can give you a money back guarantee!"

A lean man dressed in rustic red grabbed onto Katara's shoulder, displaying a bottle on his palm.

"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of busy—" Katara tried, pulling away.

"Ahh but good lady," he continued, sliding out to stand in her line of sight. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that I give out only once per year. I strongly suggest you take a bottle."

The water bender tried peering her head around to make sure she didn't lose Aang, but the man kept getting in her way, continuing on his rant.

"I can guarantee the freshness, scent, and even the volume expansion of your lovely brunette curls! And may I say, they are quite lovely indeed…"

Abruptly, a small yet strong hand came and yanked the man away from Katara.

"Hands off, creep-o. We don't need any of your hair product or any of your sweet talk." Toph stood in the direction of the man, feet set.

The seller's eyes quickly darted beyond Katara and Toph, as if examining the area, and smiled. "Of course, of course my ladies. Please accept my apologies. On your way, then." He bowed low towards both of them, then sauntered off into the crowds.

Katara cocked an eyebrow, but ignored the man's odd behavior. "C'mon, Toph," she beckoned.

Toph was motionless.

"Toph? What's wrong?"

"I… I lost him. Aang. I can't feel him anymore. His glide—it's gone!"

"No, no that's impossible. You just told me…" Katara cut herself off mid sentence, whipping her head around in all directions. "He couldn't have gone far. Let's just search around."

Katara led the way, plowing through the masses, the earth bender following behind her. Suddenly Toph stopped, turning towards an alleyway. "This way."

Katara turned around and followed her without a word.

The two dashed through the abandoned alleys of Ba Sing Sei, searching blindly for the Avatar. Suddenly, Katara pulled Toph to her side and ducked behind a wall.

"Katara, what are you—"

"Toph, shh! Lil!"

"Lil what, exactly?"

"No, Toph, Lil, the criminal! She's right in this alleyway!"

The once confident man held a fear in his eyes as Lil pressed her knife against his bare throat. Despite himself, however, he kept a smirk on his face.

"Where is he?"

The man chuckled. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

Lil's eyes flared and before the man knew it, she plunged a dagger into this thigh. His face pinched in pain, but he didn't utter a sound.

"You know _exactly_ who I'm talking about, you slime. Tell me where you took him!" She twisted the knife, digging at his muscle. The man winced, but held her gaze defiantly.

"All you are is a little girl with knives," he spat. "Once my men realize that I'm missing, they'll be back here to pummel you to the ground. And since obviously you're not going to kill me without information…" He smiled manically. "No, little girl. You don't scare me in the least."

Lil's jaw locked up in rage. She could feel the anger in her boiling over. She couldn't handle it.

"Did I strike a nerve? Hmmm, princess? Just because you can wield knives means nothing. You _are_ nothing. And you will never change that."

The young woman clenched tightly onto her knives, and then lifted off unexpectedly. Her whole body felt weightless. She could feel the moisture in the air around her calming her, relaxing her. Suddenly, time began to slow, and all Lil could focus on was her element.

It was intoxicating. The man before her was full of it. Science had told her that humans were seventy percent water, but she knew different. She knew how much one began to sweat when they were moments away from death, how precious each drop of blood seemed as it poured from their body. Scholars could not feel the heart pumping faster as she approached people. Scholars could not fathom the amount of blood formed from the intense adrenaline the body creates when she came closer to stealing a man's life away. Lil felt all of it around her—its presence. It's potential. She wanted it all…

"It's been a while since I've been challenged while injured, girlie, but I think I can handle you."

The man's voice snapped Lil back to reality and now, she only had eyes for him.

"You're mine," he growled, lunging forward.

Lil tilted her head curiously at the man, then without a word, fluidly stuck out her hand, grabbed and pulled back towards herself. In an instant, the juices of his body flowed out from him, quickly, like the squishing of a bug. The multi-colored liquid floated above her, waiting for a command. Lil was in a trance, staring at her element, her work, like nothing else mattered.

Below her lay a shell, a former man reduced to nothing but a pile of arid skin and bone.

"Toph, we need to leave. Now."

Katara forced herself out of Lil's line of sight, for fear of what could happen to her and Toph if she dared watch that insane woman twirl the man's body fluids for one more moment.

"Why? What happened?"

Katara's body trembled. She had never seen someone so powerful, so dangers…

"Toph, just trust me. We need to get out of here and get in contact with Aang immediately."

"But weren't we just tailing him?"

"We can meet with him later at the Air Temple. Right now, we need to go."

Katara took one last glance at Lil. Her eyes were locked onto the ball of liquid in front of her. She was mesmerized. Katara shook herself, grabbed Toph, and ran.


End file.
